Certain board games have closely adjacent rows of spaces in various array of patterns, e.g, the game of bingo, and wherein each space contains a letter or number. In these types of games, the objects include moving a game piece in some given direction or, as in the case of bingo, to placing game pieces on each number as such is called out to complete a horizontal, vertical or diagonal row, or some other prescribed pattern.
In the case of the game of bingo, a player, particularly one playing a number of cards simultaneously, may wish to highlight a single number on the card or cards which, when called or selected by the bingo caller, will complete the required predetermined pattern. It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,198 to LaRue to employer a marker similar to ordinary markers used in the game but having a greater thickness and further being capable of obliquely projecting the image of the particular number to the user on which the marker is placed.
Although these known markers are generally useful, people playing in poorly lighted bingo halls or who have diminished eyesight are prevented from enjoying the benefits thereof. For example, the increased thickness of the known marker may be overlooked when surrounded by many markers of ordinary thickness. Accordingly, it is now proposed to provide a device having properties which will overcome these and other problems.